Blainey's in India
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: SF: "Mi prometido está perdido en algún estúpido país de Asia, el cual no me interesa en absoluto, y hace tres semanas que no se nada sobre él. ¿No ves como mi vida es miel sobre hojuelas?".


**Los personajes son de RIB y FOX. "Mary's in India" es de Dido. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia...**

 **Enjoy it**

* * *

 **Blainey's in India**

 _He said he'd call, but that was three weeks ago_

La nieve caía en las calles de Nueva York. Era una mañana de sábado de finales de septiembre, y un chico caminaba a lo largo de una calle del Lower East Side con dos tazas que acababa de recoger del único Starbucks que se atravesó en su camino. Su nariz comenzaba a enrojecer debido al clima, por lo que trató de ocultar su rostro aún más en la bufanda color rojo que portaba.

Tras una vuelta a la derecha, llegó a la puerta que estaba buscando. Mientras pensaba como tocar el timbre que estaba demasiado alto para tocarlo con su cadera y demasiado abajo para tocarlo con su codo sin derramar el contenido de la tasa de su mano derecha, la puerta frente a él se abrió, permitiendo la salida de una pareja de esposos que salían con abrigos y botas del mismo color. El chico dejo salir su mentón de su bufanda para ofrecerles una sonrisa y lograr que le permitieran entrar sin hacer ninguna pregunta. El hombre abrió aún más la puerta y dejo que el chico entrara, obteniendo una sonrisa aún más efusiva y un gesto de disgusto por parte de su esposa.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras con cuidado de no tirar los líquidos y de no resbalar con la nieve que se había acumulado en sus botas y que ahora comenzaba a derretirse. Subió uno, dos niveles y finalmente llegó al tercero. Comenzó a caminar hacia su izquierda hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento 305 y toco lentamente con su pie. Espero un minuto y se desesperó, estaba a punto de volver a tocar cuando escuchó como los múltiples seguros de la puerta comenzaban a ser abiertos. Finalmente, unos hinchados ojos azules se enfrentaron a la cálida y entusiasta sonrisa que lo esperaba en el pasillo.

-Buenos días Kurtie.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sebastian?-preguntó el dueño de los ojos azules, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que el más alto entrara al departamento.

-Bueno, desperté esta mañana, y estaba en mi gimnasio observando la caída de la nieve cuando me dije a mí mismo "Hoy es un día perfecto para visitar a Kurt Hummel"-Respondió con gran entusiasmo, el cual en realidad ocultaba una dosis de sarcasmo que el más pequeño ya había aprendido a identificar. Hummel rodó los ojos y espero a que Sebastian continuara con su relato. –Después de que salí de la ducha y me vestí salí hacia aquí, aunque supuse que estarías en tu mood perra, así que decidí pasar por café, para que, al menos tuvieras algo que hacer con tu boca a parte de gritarme.-Dijo mientras extendía una de las tazas a su amigo.

El chico dudo un poco antes de tomar la taza y probarlo.-Comienza a enfriarse.

-Estamos a menos 3 grados y compré eso hace 5 calles. Agradece que no tienes helado de café.

Hummel volvió a rodar los ojos antes de cerrar la puerta de su departamento antes de caminar hacia el largo y espacioso sillón blanco que ocupaba el centro de la sala. Se recostó sobre él y se cubrió con una manta antes de volver su mirada hacia la pantalla de plasma que estaba frente a él y dirigirse al otro chico con una voz perdida y ausente.

-Bueno, ya me visitaste, ya me diste café, ya verificaste que estoy vivo. Creo que ya puedes irte Smythe.

El chico de los ojos verdes dejó salir un suspiro y se acomodó en el otro sillón de la sala, más pequeño pero del mismo estilo que el que tenía a Hummel en esos momentos.

-Sabes porque estoy aquí Kurt. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?-Respondió Hummel con un tono seco y todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible utilizar.-Mi prometido está perdido en algún estúpido país de Asia, el cual no me interesa en absoluto, y hace tres semanas que no se nada sobre él. ¿No ves como mi vida es miel sobre hojuelas?

Sebastian resopló. Sabía que esto no sería fácil, y que por eso lo habían elegido a él para que fuera a hablar con Kurt.

-Kurt, ayer hable con Fabray y me dijo que ya contactaron tanto a la embajada en Nueva Delhi como a los consulados. El gobierno de India está consciente de que Blaine no se ha contactado y de que lo llevaran a las cortes si no hacen nada por él.

-¿Y eso a mí en que me interesa?-Respondió en el mismo tono seco y vacío.

-En que tu presidente y tu gobierno está ejerciendo toda la presión que pueden para permitir que sea la CIA y el FBI quienes realicen las labores de búsqueda.

-Una vez más Sebastian ¿Y eso a mí en que me interesa? Eso, hasta este momento, no ha traído a Blaine de vuelta. Y mientras no sea un verdadero cambio, no me interesa…

-Kurt…

-Te puedes ir Smythe, no quiero sentir tu lástima. Ni la tuya, ni la de nadie…

 _He left all his things well, his books and his letters from him_

Sebastian comenzó a recorrer el departamento, deteniéndose en el hermoso librero de ébano que adornaba la pared del ala este de la sala. Del techo al suelo, lleno de libros con historias, de partituras que Kurt y Blaine se habían encargado de reunir, lleno de cajas y cajas de las cartas que uno y otro se habían escrito –Algo que Sebastian no _debería_ saber, pero que de todas formas sabía, porque era Sebastian y eran el tipo de cosas que simplemente sabía.

Una sonrisa torcida se posó en el rostro de Kurt, quien sentía un golpe en el corazón con cada segundo que Sebastian miraba el librero, ten lleno de _KurtyBlaine_ , que le dolía la idea de Blaine.

-Deja de hacer eso Smythe…

El aludido se giró, viendo el alma rota de Kurt a través de sus ojos. El chico de los ojos esmeralda bajó la mirada y se acercó a Hummel, sentándose a su lado y pasando su mano alrededor de la cintura del menor.

-Entonces Kurtie… ¿Qué película depresiva dices que veremos esta fría mañana?

…

 _Kurtie's not eating, he's drinking and sleeping_

Cuando Sebastian recibió la invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel Berry, supuso que se habían equivocado de dirección, o que era una broma de mal gusto. Y por supuesto que llamó a la susodicha para darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

- _Es algo que tenía que hacer Smythe… Kurt no vendrá si no lo obligas a venir, y me reusó a pasar un cumpleaños sin mi mejor amigo._

 _-¿Ósea qué quieres que sea el niñero de Kurt?-Preguntó Smythe con una ceja alzada, a pesar de que sabía que Berry no podría ver el gesto al otro lado del teléfono._

 _-Si quieres verlo así… -Sebastian bufó, pero Berry ni siquiera lo dejo quejarse. – ¡Sebastian!_ _Sé que no hemos sido los mejores amigos. Y que probablemente nunca lo seamos._ _Pero eres amigo de mi major amigo, y eso me obliga a tratar de mejorar nuestra relación._ _Deberías de hacerlo mismo…_

 _Sebastian bufó._ _Berry dándole consejos sobre sus relaciones con la humanidad. Definitivamente, la chica estaba loca. Dejo salir un suspiro antes de finalmente responder. –Entonces… ¿A qué hora quieres a Kurt?_

Y esa era la razón por la que en ese momento estaba parado afuera del edificio de Kurt, sin la energía o las ganas de subir las escaleras que lo conducirían al departamento de su amigo. Solo había enviado un mensaje avisando su llegada que Kurt respondió con un "Bajo en 10 minutos". Y habían pasado 9 minutos y 47 segundos desde entonces.

Un clic se escuchó, y Sebastian se giró, para encontrarse con algo que, definitivamente, no esperaba.

Un Kurt Hummel, vestido en unos simples jeans negros y entubados, con un abrigo perfecto para el invierno neoyorquino. Con estilo, aunque definitivamente no lo que Hummel usaría…

Sin embargo no era la elección de ropa lo que había sorprendido al chico de los ojos esmeralda. Era la delgada (más de lo usual) complexión del chico, eran las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, era la pérdida de su esencia lo que sorprendió a Smythe. Sabía que Kurt ya tenía los suficientes problemas como para reclamarle algo más. Al menos esperaría a que Kurt tuviera unas cuantas copas de más antes de hacer sus preguntas. Se acercó al más bajo y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, asegurándose de transmitir todo el cariño posible a Hummel, quien suspiró al sentir el aroma de Smythe inundar sus pulmones. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba el contacto con otras personas.

-¿Estás listo guapo?-Preguntó Sebastian, extendiendo su mano para que Kurt la tomara. El chico asintió, enlazando sus dedos con los de Smythe, asegurándose de que Sebastian entendiera que lo estaba utilizando como ancla para no derrumbarse. Smythe no dijo nada, solo acarició ligeramente la piel de Hummel, asegurándole que estaba ahí, sin importar nada ni nadie.

Así, los chicos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Nueva York, asegurándose, uno, de no quebrarse, y el otro, de mantener cuerdo al primero.

…

 _I saw him last night at party, he's definitely thin. He says he's happy, look pretty good. But I think that as the sun rises on Blainey, sets on him._

Sebastian trató con todas sus ganas de actuar decentemente en la reunión de los ex New Directions, pero por supuesto que fue imposible, pues nadie de los presentes era su fan, y no pudo detener a su lengua en el momento en el que lo atacaron. En su defensa, Satán había comenzado.

Pero por supuesto que se detuvo y simplemente les mostró el dedo medio cuando noto que Kurt estaba recargado de la ventana del departamento de Berry. El chico de los ojos verdes camino lentamente y pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, colocándose a su espalda y susurrando en su oído, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que el castaño menor lo escuchara.

-¿Estás bien bebé?

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras su mirada pérdida se reflejaba en el cristal. Sebastian sabía que mentía: las clases de NYADA le servían en el escenario, no en la vida diaria.

Kurt suspiró, sabía que podía engañar a Rachel, a Quinn, a Santana… Incluso a Finn.

Pero no a Sebastian. Sebastian lo conocía demasiado como para poder engañarlo.

-No me digas nada. Ya tengo suficiente con tus miradas como para que me regañes. Tengo suficiente con los comentarios optimistas de Quinn, con el egocentrismo de Rachel, con el sarcasmo de Santana… Lo último que quiero es que me digas algo Smythe, porque ambos sabemos que si dices algo, me quebraré por completo. Y ni tú ni yo queremos eso…

Sebastian limpio con su mano la lágrima que comenzaba a recorrer la mejilla de Kurt, dejando un casto beso en su lugar antes de estrechar el cuerpo de Hummel contra el suyo y hablar en su oído.

-Solo quiero que sepas que aquí estoy Kurt. Sin importar lo que pase, no estás solo…

El castaño asintió, colocando su mano sobre la de Sebastian, y dedicándole una sonrisa a través de su reflejo, que mostraba cuan quebrado estaba el chico, pero cuanto apreciaba la ayuda y el cariño de Sebastian.

…

 _Danny came over last night and I cooked for him. He talked about y_ _ou Blainey and how much we loved you still._

Cuando Navidad llegó, Kurt se negó a ir a Lima para celebrar con su familia. Él argumento que no quería estar fuera en caso de que hubiera información sobre Blaine, aunque en realidad quería evitar las preguntas y las miradas de lástima de su familia y de sus amigos.

Así que, en su lugar, se dirigió al departamento de Smythe, quién había decidido pasar las fiestas en la ciudad porque sus padres estaban en Bali. Kurt sabía que era sólo una excusa de Sebastian para no dejarlo solo, pero no se quejó por ello.

En cambio, preparó galletas navideñas para ambos, pues Sebastian había prometido que se encargaría del resto de la cena.

Cuando llegó, la amplia mesa del comedor estaba iluminada con velas, perfectamente decorada y con la vajilla lista para utilizarse; ensalada, pasta, pavo… una infinita serie de platillos esperaban en la enorme mesa a ser degustados. Al fondo, un enorme árbol natural estaba adornado con esferas y listones rojos y azules, al más puro estilo Dalton; debajo, una serie de cajas y bolsas de regalo anhelaban el que alguien se atreviera a abrirlas y descubrir su contenido. Alrededor de la casa, luces, esferas y escarcha adornaban las paredes, dándole un toque más tradicional a la casa.

El castaño más pequeño sonrió ante el gesto de su amigo, quién se había esmerado por darle una navidad auténtica, no una mala versión de ella. Dejó su abrigo en el sofá más grande junto con una misteriosa bolsa negra, y llevó la bandeja de galletas a la mesa, antes de dirigirse a su amigo, que se encontraba recargado de la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro.

-¿A cuántas personas pagaste para hacer todo esto?

Smythe frunció el ceño -¿Acaso no me crees capaz de hacer esto yo solo?

-Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo… Sólo que no entiendo porque lo harías por mí…

-No lo hice por ti princesa… -Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa en su rostro. El tipo de sonrisa que ocupaba al bromear. –Yo quería tener una navidad decente, y tú… Bueno, eres mi obra buena de Navidad.

Kurt rió, más efusivamente de lo que había reído en meses. -¿Y tú obra buena del día incluye alimentarme hasta que ruede?

-No… Solo hasta que recuperes tu hermoso y redondo trasero que tanto extraño.

Kurt saco su lengua antes de acercarse a Sebastian y exigir un abrazo, que Smythe otorgó sin mayor queja. Kurt se perdió en el aroma de Smythe por unos segundos, sintiendo como el otro chico estrechaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, solo lo suficiente para romper el abrazo y dirigir al chico a la mesa, listo para compartir una parte del banquete que había cocinado. Kurt sonrió al ver los gestos de amabilidad de Sebastian, los cuales no eran tan usuales, a menos que se tratara de alguien que verdaderamente apreciara.

…

La mañana de Navidad, Kurt se despertó confundido, desorientado y sin saber dónde estaba y porque no estaba en su cama. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron, recordando que había pasado la noche en la habitación de huéspedes del departamento de Sebastian. Hizo la cama y se duchó antes de salir hacia la cocina, dónde su amigo ya preparaba el desayuno –una versión más ligera de su cena de la noche anterior.

-Feliz Navidad Sebastian –dijo el chico mientras se recargaba en la puerta, al tiempo que Sebastian se movía activamente en la cocina, enfundado en un suéter de copos de nieve que lo hacían ver adorable. El chico se volteó por un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para sonreírle a Kurt antes de decir "Feliz Navidad Kurt".

-Deberías revisar el árbol Kurt… Creo que hay algo ahí para ti.-Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa mal fingida mientras preparaba chocolate caliente. Kurt sonrió y se dirigió al árbol, encontrando una caja cuadrada envuelta en papel plata y azul con una tarjeta con su nombre. El chico sonrió y se dirigió al sofá, donde arrancó el papel para encontrarse con viniles de sus musicales favoritos: Wicked, Rent, Phantom… Todos estaban ahí, esperando a ser tocados por sus dedos.

-Sé que no es un regalo útil…-Dijo Sebastian cuando se aproximó, trayendo consigo una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate y dos platos, con sándwiches de pavo y ensalada al lado. –Pero quise pensar que te gustaría.

-Es perfecto Sebastian. Muchas gracias.-Dijo Kurt dejando un beso ligero en la mejilla del chico de ojos verdes antes de aproximar una caja de regalo a Sebastian. –Le pedí a Santa que lo entregará con anticipación, porque si no, no podría dártelo a tiempo.

El chico sonrió, abriendo la caja con extremo cuidado, asegurándose de no romper el papel, y revelando un nuevo abrigo negro. Kurt sonrió culpablemente, antes de finalmente hablar. –Le pedí a Isabelle que me acompañara a elegirlo. Ella dijo que quedaría perfecto en ti.

-Es hermoso. Muchas gracias Kurt.

El castaño menor asintió con una tímida sonrisa, mientras Smythe se levantaba para probárselo, apretando su cuerpo en los lugares correctos, destacando su atlética y delgada estructura. Kurt se levantó, ayudándole a cerrar los botones con extremo cuidado. Cuando llegó al superior, levantó su rostro, encontrándose a Sebastian a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Kurt se sonrojo antes de posar su mano en la mejilla de Sebastian, y acariciarla tímidamente, provocando que el mayor cerrara los ojos instintivamente.

-Feliz Navidad Seb…

…

 _He told me he's packed up your books and your letters and things_

Kurt no volvió a ver a Sebastian hasta bien entrado enero. Después de haber abandonado su trabajo por más de tres meses, tenía que actualizarse en musicales, en moda y en todo lo que había pasado durante su periodo de hibernación. Isabelle fue de gran apoyo, pues le tenía una infinita paciencia a su futuro editor en jefe, quién se esforzó en hacer todo lo que debía.

Pero fue una tarde de enero, cuando finalmente vio a Smythe en una cafetería de Brooklyn, un descubrimiento que habían hecho por accidente y del que nunca le hablo a Blaine.

No hubo saludos efusivos, no hubo abrazos eternos. Hubo dos tazas de café antes de que Kurt dijera sus primeras palabras.

-Empaque todas las cosas de Blaine en cajas. Están en el estudio.

Sebastian asintió, sin decir palabra alguna. Dejo que Kurt se sentara y colocara su mano sobre la mesa antes de tomarla en la suya y acariciarla lenta y suavemente. Kurt se sonrojo, pero tampoco dijo nada.

El silencio reino por minutos, que fueron tan largos y tan pequeños como el infinito. Finalmente, Sebastian se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Has visto la última temporada de _Arrow_?

Y ambos chicos comenzaron a hablar de mil y un temas, todos triviales. Lo que tenía que ser dicho ya había salido de sus bocas, y ahora solo tenían que actualizarse y compartir tiempo. Kurt sonrió y rio como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Y Sebastian rio y dijo bromas y agradeció la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Kurt. Ambos necesitaban tiempo.

…

 _And we danced, and we drank._ _And I've se_ _en something you probably never got the chance to see_

Kurt y Sebastian habían decidido pasar San Valentín juntos, pues no tenían nadie más con quien pasar el día más depresivamente romántico del año. Ambos se encontraron en casa de Sebastian, quién ya había conectado la pantalla de su sala a la computadora, con Netflix listo para un maratón de películas de acción y de terror. Sebastian incluso estaba considerando ver _My Little Pony_ con tal de no tener que ver películas cursis.

Pero Kurt tenía otros planes, y llevó una botella de vino y lo obligó a ver _Cruel Intentions_ por milésima vez en su vida, ambos haciendo acertados comentarios sobre Ryan Phillippe y su cuerpo, la actuación de Sarah Michelle Gellar y lo tierna que Selma Blair llegaba a ser. Y al empezar a sonar _Bitter Sweet Symphony_ , ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír como locos antes de, de alguna manera, terminar girando lentamente en la sala, chocando con todo mientras simulaban bailar. Y Sebastian sonrió al ver a Kurt, relajado, sonriente, feliz…

Y amo la vista.

…

 _Don't worry, Blainey, cause I'm taking care of Kurtie._

Sebastian siguió en su departamento los meses siguientes, y Kurt en su respectivo departamento, turnando el tiempo que pasaban en uno y otro.

Por supuesto, seguían saliendo por café y a musicales a Broadway, a conciertos en Central Park y a juegos de los Yankees. Kurt arrastró a Sebastian a su amor por el Yoga, mientras que Smythe hizo lo propio con visitas infinitas a todos los museos de Nueva York, mostrando un lado que Kurt desconocía pero que se volvió su obsesión.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni a sus amigos ni a sus familias. Quisieron mantener el secreto por cuanto tiempo fuera posible, dejando que _lo que fuera que tuvieran_ siguiera siendo exclusivo de los dos, sin que nada ni nadie tuviera opiniones sobre ello.

Por supuesto que Kurt pasaba tantas noches en casa de Sebastian como Smythe pasaba en la suya. Todas llenas de caricias interminables, de susurros, de mil y un _te amo_ susurrados y que nunca eran suficientes.

Y Kurt sabía que estaba bien. Que era feliz. Que eso era lo que quería y necesitaba. A Sebastian, solo para él.

Y rogaba que Blaine nunca regresara, porque no tendría el valor de romper su corazón y decirle que elegía a Sebastian.

Porque sabía que lo elegiría, mil y un veces. Todas las que fueran necesarias para que el chico de los ojos verdes se quedara a su lado, y no lo dejara nunca. Quería hacer al chico feliz, tanto como él lo hacía feliz. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por cuidarlo cómo lo cuido a él.

 _And he's taking care of me_

* * *

Se suponía que esto era para Año Nuevo, pero estoy aplicando mi nueva filosofía de que cualquier día es bueno para abrir y cerrar ciclos.

Y ya sé que debería de estar escribiendo "Say you'll stay", pero tenía que terminar esto y compartirlo. Espero sus comentarios y/o quejas. Nos leemos.


End file.
